wowwikifandomcom-20200223-history
Character info
.]] Character Info frame (sometimes called "character sheet") displays information about the player's character. A window that by default shows the character's name (with title), level, specialization, class, (used to show guild, if a member), equipped items, and paper doll rendering. The character info window is usually accessed via the default "C" key binding. In Mists of Pandaria The UI was changed again in Mists of Pandaria to consolidate the Equipment Manager into the previously exclusive stats panel and add a pane for Titles. As part of the ranged weapon overhaul, the Ranged/Relic slot was removed from the bottom of the window. In Cataclysm Starting in Patch 4.0.1, attributes, combat stats, resistances, and other info were viewable in a slide-out Stats panel accessible via a button at the lower right of character window. In addition, an Equipment Manager feature was added to manage equipped items via a separate, but attached window that was accessible via a button to the upper right of the character window (removed in Mists of Pandaria). Lastly, you could see reputation levels and currency counts via the Reputation tab and Currency tab at the bottom of the character window. As part of the removal of ammo, the Ammo slot was removed from the bottom of the window. Tabs In addition to the character info, the window also gives access to other info panes via the following tabs and buttons: Close Box Located at the extreme top-right of the window, this button ( ) closes the window. It basically follows the MS Windows UI convention, since on the Mac OS the equivalent UI button is at the top-left (red marble in OS X). Model Rotate Buttons Just to the top-left of the 3D character preview figure, these buttons rotate the preview counter-clockwise and clockwise. Character tab The character tab (default tab selected when window opened) contains the following areas: * Character's portrait (upper left corner) and model (upper insert). * Character's Name, Level, Race, Class, Guild, Title information (upper center). * Paper doll 3D representation of the character with currently equipped items * Equipment slots around the paper doll. Hovering over the item icons allows you to view the items' stats. * Stats, titles, equipment manager panel button (►; lower right). Stats, titles, equipment manager panel Besides the basic character info, paper doll, slots and resistances, the character info window has a slide-out panel with stats, titles, or the Equipment Manager. Stats pane update.}} The Stats pane has a large set of character stats: * General: Health, Mana/Energy/Rage/etc., Mastery * Attributes: Strength, Agility, Stamina, Intellect, Spirit, Armor * Melee: Damage, DPS, Attack Power, Speed, Haste, Hit chance, Crit Chance, Expertise * Ranged: Damage, DPS, Attack Power, Speed, Hit chance, Crit Chance * Spell: Spell power, Haste, Hit chance, Penetration, Mana Regen, Combat Regen, Crit Chance * Defenses: Armor, Defense, Dodge, Parry, Block, Resilience * Resistances, responsible for mitigating magic damage taken. Titles pane This pane shows the various titles an account as accumulated for use by player characters. Equipment Manager pane The Equipment Manager allows players to manage several sets of equipped items. Changing equipped sets can only happen out of combat. Media Images ;Circa Warlords of Draenor File:Char window-eq_slot_labeled-Patch_6_2_3.png File:Char window-Stats_panel_General_Attributes_Enhancements-Patch_6_2_3.png File:Char window-Stats_panel_Attack_Spell_Defense-Patch_6_2_3.png File:Char window-Reputation_tab_Warlords-Patch_6_2_3.png File:Char window-Reputation_tab_Mists-Patch_6_2_3.png File:Char window-Currency_tab-Patch_6_2_3.png File:Char window-Titles_panel-Patch_6_2_3.png File:Char window-Sets_panel_current-Patch_6_2_3.png ;Circa Mists of Pandaria File:Character_window-Patch_5_3_0b.png|Character tab of the Character window circa Patch 5.3.0hotfix2 File:Character window-Reputation tab.png|Reputation tab File:Character window-Currency tab.png|Currency tab File:Character window-Stats pane 1.png|Statistics pane 1 File:Character window-Stats pane 2.png|Statistics pane 2 File:Character window-Titles pane.png|Titles pane File:Character window-Equip Mgr pane.png|Equipment Manager pane File:Character window-Equip Mgr pane-new set.png|Equipment Manager, new set File:Character window-Equip Mgr pane-set selected.png|Equipment Manager, set selected ;Older File:Character window-Character tab-Statistics.png|Statistics pane File:Character window-Character tab-Titles.png|Titles pane File:Character window-Character tab-Equipment Manager.png|Equipment Manager pane Patch changes * * * * See also *Equipment slots *Paper doll ** template External links Category:Game terms Category:UI